From Hell To Heaven
by DixieChicrules123
Summary: Amelia has been in Decepticon hands for almost three years. But when she escapes with Barricade during Chicago, she eventually meets the autobots. But there is more to this child than meets the eye... or should I say optic? Whilst trying to find her family at an army base, all we can say is... everyone is in for a wild ride at the events going to unfold. Bad summary. Bee/OC
1. My Life

**In this, I will have Jazz, Ironhide, Chromia, Arcee and Elita all alive. They will have not been killed. This is my first ever transformers story, so please forgive me that it is crap. I have only seen the movies, so forgive me if any of the information is incorrect. I am currently working on a list of rules for another transformers story I will have up after this. Hope you all enjoy. Please R&R or PM me on how it could be improved!**

"Day 1037 stuck in Deception territory. Almost three years trapped in a cell in a place I hope is still Earth. The year is currently the year 2011. A least I think it is. I've lost track of the time of day, the day of time. Oh... I should write that down before someone steals it. All this was because I was going to visit my mother for mothers day. Oh that reminds me... happy birthday mum. Hope you're having a good time. Wish you all the best. Of course I've been keeping myself busy, don't worry. Messing up the 'Cons' surveillance equipment. But that's just between you and me. Don't tell anyone." I spoke into the recorder, smiling and chuckling. My personal audio log for myself. The fragging deceptions could stop me from having freedom, but they couldn't stop me from living a life. Well... I guess they could by killing me. But oh well. "So yeah. My Medical skills have stopped me from dying a painful death from a disease I wil catch if the carry on spitting on me. Hopefully I'll see you soon as soon as I can blow this dump without being noticed-" I continued, but was cut off by the voice known as one of my acquaintances Barricade.

"Amelia, you need to be quick. Megatron has requested you at the control room. We both know that you don't want him coming down here." 'Cade whispered to me. That was true, I would hate it if pointy-pipe came down here. Barricade was the only one around here that treated me with more respect than a piece of dirt.

"Okay 'Cade. I'll be out in a minute. Don't worry your aft off." I replied through the large steel door. I turned my attention back to the audio log. "That was Barricade. He's my only friend here. He gives me respect and I in return. It's the only reason I probably haven't let them kill me yet. He's the only one who calls me by my real name. All the other 'Cons call me something like Prima? Prime? Something like that. At first he was quite cold to me. But after a... certain incident involving two other deceptions, he was there to make me feel better. He's like an older brother to me. Since I have no family or friends out here, he serves as both. I can never repay him for what he does. 'Cade is very sweet once you get to know him. Why he hasn't joined the autobots yet? I don't know. But if he did leave, I'd be all alone here. So I'm not sure what I want him to do. I suppose that over there they don't have prisoners and don't kill you if you fail them more than once. Either way, we'll both be out of here soon I hope. Time to go and see what pointy pipe and the giant Dorito of doom want. Well, I'll see you tomorrow, hopefully. If I survive that long that is. Bye." I concluded, shutting off the audio recorder. I sat up from the concrete slab I called my bed. Literally. It was a 2mx1m slab of concrete. That is what I sleep on. 'Cons are so considerate aren't they? I had to snap my neck so I was more comfortable. Sleeping on this thing for almost three years can cause severe discomfort. What I would give for a measly pillow or blanket. While slipping my recorder into my jacket pocket, I stood up, opening the door to reveal Barricade in his bi-pedal form I believed they called it. In my other jacket pocket, I had a mini journal which I had on the day I was kidnapped... alien-napped even. The journal has days 1-83, then my recorder has the rest. It's amazing how it hasn't run out of battery or memory yet. Suppose I'm just lucky in that case. But, I don't believe in luck. Right now, I believe in miracles. I'm looking for a miracle.

"And to answer your question, I haven't joined the autobots because they most likely wouldn't want me and if I left then you'd be all alone. That, Amelia, is why." Barricade answered a question that wasn't even for him. It was rhetorical. Typical for him to be listening in.

"You need to forget about me. If you keep being nice to me, you're going to end up the same as Wheelie and Brains." I warned him. When I had first got here, I was scared and alone. Not knowing where I was, or what the beings around me where. Guessing that he felt sympathetic for me, Wheelie, who I later learnt was a spy for Megatron and Starscream, comforted me in my time of need. Afterwards, he had introduced me to his partner Brains. They were very nice and very sweet. Though Wheelie was a bit of a devil with his tongue. You could be sure all he ever said were swear words. A year went by and we had all become quite close. But all that came to an end when Starscream and Megatron found out. They were less than pleased with them. So for a while, Wheelie had stopped showing up. Brains still came though. Unfortunately, a few months later, Brains disappeared too. That was when things weren't adding up. I had thought that they were just on a long mission. But it had been too long. So I had asked Starscream who was patrolling me at that time what had happened to them. He had just chuckled. I will always remember his words.

"They're gone. And it's your fault."

Those words sent fear up and down my spine whenever I thought of them. The fact I had their blood... I mean energon on my hands. I was responsible for their deaths scarred me. Since then, Barricade was there for me. He told me that he understood my pain: being the cause of your friend's death. He told me tales of a place called Cybertron. Apparently, that was the planet they all used to live on. But it became uninhabitable because it became war-torn. So the deceptions are now here trying to take over the Earth. But the autobots are trying to protect the human race and all of Earth. Sadly, the 'Cons are winning. Back to present time now:

"Here. You need to wear the cuffs. It's only protocol." said 'Cade, passing me the handcuffs. I knew the drill. I knew that it was only protocol. He was just doing his job to stay alive and breathing. I understood that and respected it. They didn't hurt that much anyway. Don't get me wrong, they hurt like hell. But I just coped with it and got the job done. The less I fussed, the quicker the job would be done and I could have them taken off me and have the pain stop. Sometimes, my wrists are left slit from them and they get infected. I have scares all over my body from my time here.

"Okay. I'm ready. Let's get this over with." I sighed. We started walking to the control room. Well, 'Cade walked, I was standing in his palm. "If we ever get out of here and I was safe, would you joint he autobots then?" I asked him. He sighed.

"We have this argument almost every day. And I just told you; they wouldn't want me. In fact, they would blow me up as soon as they saw me." Barricade replied, frowning at the thought.

"What if they saw you with me. They would see that you aren't a bad guy an-" I started, but I was cut off by 'Cade.

"No! I am not putting you in danger. The only reason we come into contact with the autobots is because we fight them. I am not letting you near a fight. You could get hurt. And if you even got a scratch on you then I would never forgive myself for it. If we ever get out then you will never go near a fight. End of." he replied, getting slightly angry.

"Okay then. We'll form our own rebel team and you can do all the fighting while I'm the brains behind the scene back at base. There? Happy?" I asked him asked him as we were nearing the control room. All these hallways looked the same to me. They are all cold, metal and bendy.

"Maybe." he answered, putting me down on the floor. We couldn't have any of the 'Cons suspicious of our bond together. To do that, I had to look like I had been walking the whole way down here. I took a deep breath and walked into the 'Con control room. In there was Starscream, Megatron, Soundwave, Ravage, Scorponok, Shockwave, Laserbeak and a few others. The rest were probably out on a mission or something. Knowing the way things worked around here, I stepped onto the rising platform so I was on eye level with Megatron.

"Ah, Prime. Good that you are here. I was about to send down Starscream to come get you." Megatron said in his icy, metallic voice of his. I just glared at him. My sapphire blue eyes digging into his red optics. Just because he could kill me, doesn't mean I should be down on my knees for him. Okay, I should be on my knees. But if he wanted to kill me, he would've by now. So no point trying to be begging and playing dead now. He knew everything about me. Even more than I did. He knew my dad. But he wouldn't tell me who it was.

"Why do you call me that? Who's my dad? Tell me you sparkless bitch!" I yelled at him. I went charging at him. But an electrical charge was sent through my body from the cuffs. Oh, I forgot to mention that they were electro-shocker cuffs. A little gift from Shockwave. Thank you for that. The charge made me fall to my knees. I was getting to weak from this. We had the same greeting each time. Him calling me that name, me screaming at him, me getting filled with electricity. Yep. My usual encounter.

"I am not sparkless." he replied in anger.

"I wish you were! Then you'd be dead!" I yelled at him in sadness and anger. This was the being that has kept me away from my family, my friends, my life. He made me who I was now. Before, I was an innocent little girl, only seventeen. Then he got into my life somehow and took me away. Been here ever since. I looked up at him, dust from the concrete bed on my face and blood on my body and in my hair. Panting from my wasting energy, I stood strong, showing no sign of weakness to him, only to be shocked again. I could sense 'Cade wanting to do something. Quickly, my vision turned to him. I shook my head to him, telling him to stay put. Even though my eyes were stinging with tears threatening to fall. I turned my attention back to pointy pipe. "What is it you desire? oh fearless leader?" I asked through gritted teeth, following the routine that I have done oh so many times in the past.

"We are all going to Chicago to destroy the Autobots and unleash our new army via the space bridge. You are to accompany us by going with me to the rendezvous point. We can't have you snooping around here while we're all gone now can we?" he chuckled deviously.

"Why don't you just kill me?" I asked him daringly, shaking from the pain I was in, tears starting to fall, leaving clean streaks from the mud and blood. Even though asking this would probably get me killed or at least injured in some way, I could help but ask.

"You dare question my decisions?!" he screeched. That move got me thrown across the room, hitting my head on the piping for the thousandth time. What is wrong with this 'bot? He has serious anger issues. The knock caused the cuffs to act up sending another shock through me. "It is final. You are leaving now." he screeched at me. Then he turned to everyone. "I will be going to Chicago with Prime now. All of you head out and start attacking the 'bots as soon as you see them." he yelled at everyone. And with that, he started walking out, grabbing me on the way out. Once we were both outside, he started transforming into his horrid form of a tank with me still in his hold. All the grinding gears and sharp edges inside him resulted in me getting cut across the side of my face and all down my legs which were showing by my old, dirty denim shorts. The cut on my face made the blood trickle down my face, stinging my eyes. But I didn't flinch: the tears washed it away from my eyes. Just the thick trail of blood down the side was showing. The red liquid turning my filthy blonde hair an orange colour. Once the transformation was complete, I crouched into the seat, trying to get as small as I could. Megatron chuckled in amusement at my movements. How I despised him. I just glared at his form.

So, time to fill you up on my life before this hell. My full name is Amelia Mara Evans. I am now 20 years old. I lived in Washington for most of my life. I had a mother who lived in New York. But when I got kidnapped, they killed her. But talking to her on my recorder made me feel as if she was still alive. My dad I never even knew. But my mother said he was the most human person she had ever met. I always wondered what she meant by that. Human? Aren't they all? I never understood when she talked about him. Though from what little information I could gather from her, he was an amazing man. Although, if he were an amazing man who loved her and me, then why did he leave us? That was what I wanted to know. My goal in life now was to escape this never-ending nightmare and find my father. That was, if he was even alive.

I had no siblings, no cousins, no grandparents, and no aunts or uncles. It was just me left, and possibly a dad. But he was out of the picture. Alone. Alone in this dark cold world. I guess I had Barricade though. He would be there for me. But there would always be a gap in my heart. A gap that could never be filled. That gap was once filled with love. Now, it is hollow and empty.

This now has become my life. You can't fight with life. So I just had to deal with it and try and move on.

A single, sparkling tear ran down my face. I was too distracted in my thought to notice that the blood around my wrists flashed light blue before returning to it's natural crimson.

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I wanted it as a sort of prologue so you know about her past and slight bit about her time in the decepticons hold. Again, R&R or PM me!**


	2. Chicago

**I am back! Thank you for everyone who even bothered to look at this thing. I would like to thank everyone for fav, fol, r-view, and... the other thing as well. I hope you like this chapter. Please R&R or PM me! I realised a made a mistake on the last chapter and the picture that went along with it. I described Amelia's hair as being blonde. It is actually brown like in the picture. Sorry about that everyone. The pic was a last minute thing so I left that error by accident. Sorry**

* * *

Amelia's PoV

I can personally tell you now, riding in Megatron is _not _fun. At all. It is very hard and cold just like him. No, just like _it_.This thing was not even worthy of being registered as a living being. It was an object, nothing more. Each time it pulled to a stop, I would be jolted forwards. All you would be able to hear was my gasp in surprise or shock, and Megatron's chuckle laugh of pleasure at my pain. And that was a lot because it kept on stopping.

It was not long before we reached Chicago. A battle was already ensuing. Megatron was really super slow. Then suddenly, with a large prod, shake and rattle, he started transforming again. I am really starting to dislike being in a blender-like contraption. Talk about uncomfortable!

As Megatron's transformation was coming to an end, I tumbled out and rolled along the partially destroyed road. The brightness of the Sun blinded me. Being in darkness for three years did effect your eyesight. Don't let anyone tell you wrong about that. It fucking stung, like having conditioner in your eyes in the shower! Rubbing my eyes, I tried opening my eyes. Key word: tried. I could not for the sake of me open my eyes. It just hurt too much. So I was stuck blind for now. What a time to not be able to see. Right in the middle of a battleground. _Sarcasm._ This was very, very bad! I'm panicking here! One wrong step and I will get killed. I know that the 'Cons show no mercy. If they see me like this then they will kill me without hesitation. Then, I felt a cold hand grasp my fragile body. Not. Good. From events several moments earlier, I would guess it is the sparkless leader: Megatron. The grip he had on my torso was air constricting. I was sure that some of my ribs cracked. His hold was so tight I honestly could not move because either I physically couldn't or it hurt when I did.

"Stop squirming Prime. Your movements irritate me." I heard my capturer whine. Yep, that was Megatron alright. He squeezed me even more to prove his point. Immediately, I stopped squirming. The last thing that I wanted was a broken ribcage, let alone a cracked ribcage. Best shut up and sit still for now. What was this guy trying to prove anyways? That he could be so incompetent that he wanted to rule this world and kill all life on it when there were ten other perfectly decent planets in this solar system? This guy is an idiot. Complete time waster.

Explosions and gunshots could be heard all over the city. If it was the 'Cons that were fighting then the Autobots must be here as well. They must be who were fighting each other. And judging from the tone that Megatron had used back at their base, this was the final battle. That meant full-out throttle. Yep, this is really not good.

"Megatron!" someone yelled over all the noises of war. I could hear their footsteps growing louder with every step.

"Optimus Prime!" Megatron yelled in return. Primus he was loud when he wanted to be.

"No need to yell. I'm right here! What?!" I yelled to what I hoped to be his face, otherwise I would just look stupid yelling at thin air.

"Not you. Someone else." Megatron hissed, shaking me. All the shaking caused my cuffs to fall off, falling down to the ground below.

"This is the end brother. All this stops here." the man known as 'Optimus Prime' said.

"I don't think so Prime. Because you see, I did some searching from when you were on Earth before the All-Spark." Megatron rambled on. Prime? Searching? All-Spark? What is he going on about? "Turns out it all paid off. Because you see... I have your daughter. You wanted to know who your dad was? He's right there." Megatron continued, directing the last part at me. No one knew how much I wanted to open my eyes. But I just couldn't. The pain was too much. Finally, I forced my eyes to open a tiny bit. Unfortunately, everything was slightly blurry. I rubbed my eyes again to adjust them. My vision cleared, but I was forced to close them again before I could see him. Damn this bright light.

"Dad." I whispered under my breath. He was right there and I could see him. Why was the worold so cruel to me? What had I ever done to offend the cosmic forces?

"What are you talking about Megatron?" my possible dad asked, confused and angered.

"Tell him your name. Your full name Prime." Megatron told me, shaking me slightly, letting me know he was talking to me.

"Amelia. Amelia M-Mara Evans. My m-mothers name is N-Natalia Shannon F-Faline E-Evans." I stuttered nervously.

"Natalia..." my dad breathed out. That man was my dad. A wave of happiness blew over me. I would have shown it but I was in a situation where I didn't want to smile. I had finally found my dad. After all these years. Now one thing was in the way of me being with him: Megatron. Damn you, slaggit! "What do you want brother?" my dad asked Megatron. Wait, if Megatron was my dad's brother... then he's my... okay that is very messed up. Kidnap your neice. Messed. Up.

"You dead, along with all the other Autobots, Prime." my capturer replied, snarling. No way was I going to let that happen. I just, sort of, got him back. So, I started fumbling around, feeling around for something to break. My hands came along a sphere-like object with what I believed to be wires connecting to it. _That feels important._ I thought. So I pulled on it as hard as I could. it came out and sadly, I started falling to the ground.

So this was how it ended. Falling out an alien robot's hand to the ground 30 feet from the ground. Nice. I am so going to die. I probably knocked something on his wrist, thus making him let me go. Well... that was a stupid move to make. I could hear Megatron howling and cursing in what I believed was their language. No idea what words he was using, but they had to be bad. _This was the end for me then._ I thought. Not even knowing when I would hit the ground, I shielded my face from the impact. But it never came. Instead, I felt grinding and stirring all around me. Then, leather seats. What? I opened my eyes to find myself in the backseat of a cop car. Barricade.

"Thank you Barricade." I breathed out shakily in relief.

"No problem kiddo. We need to get you somewhere safe. Away from here." he replied. What he said made something inside me snap. Take me away! No chance on that happening.

"No! My dad is there. He was right there. I would have seen him but the Sun was hurting my eyes!" I yelled at him, smacking and kicking his interior.

"Forget it kid. The only way you're going back there is if you manage to get out. And that won't be happening anytime soon." he argued protectively.

"Please 'Cade! He's right there! Right in front of me! Take me back! Take me BACK!" I screamed, sobbing hard. Never, had I sobbed so hard in my life. I was crying so hard my insides hurt. Right in front of me. Right there. How could have I been so arrogant, not opening my eyes? Now I could see, all I could see of Chicago was smoke, blood and debris. All I could hear was screams and gunshots of death. So much death. Too much. I couldn't take it anymore. The pain was killing me inside. There's been too much loss and pain in my life. From now on, no one was going to die. Not on my watch. I will do everything in my will power to stop the deaths of the people I loved. True, that was only Barricade. So from now on, I will not let him die. Even if that meant sacrificing myself to ensure his survival. I was met with silence to my demand.

Finally giving up, I slumped into the backseat, tears still falling. My breath was shaky and choppy as my teeth chattered from shock and fright. With that, Barricade drove off into the distance, away from the war-torn city. Fatigue taking over me, I fell into an unwanted slumber.

No.

More.

Deaths.


	3. A New Lease on Hell

**Me: Thank you for reading this far. I have now calculated that each chapter will be up in approximately 3-7 days at a time. I'm just going with this as I go along. Making the whole thing up as I go. Even the commentary now! Hope you enjoy this chapter. I am going to have a little heated disagreement between 'Cade and Amelia. Sorry, no Autobots yet! But they will be up at maybe the end of this chapter, next chapter or the chapter after. They will be coming soon though. Do. Not. Worry!  
****I have realised that I haven't been doing a disclaimer, so here it is. Disclaimer: I do not own any transformers. Only my OC, and the plotline. Happy?!**

**Ironhide: Yes! Now get on with the story, human femme!**

**Me: Oi! I'm giving you Amelia. Don't make me change my mind and give her to Sideswipe. It's not too late to do that! *Glares***

**Ironhide: *Glares* You wouldn't.**

**Me: Try me!**

**Ironhide:... You win. Just get on with it. *Grumbles, walking away***

**Me: Enjoy! *Amelia comes into the room***

**Amelia: Hey. What's going on in here? Hidey looked a little... agitated?**

**Me: *Pulls out IPhone* Hidey! That is going on the Autobots' public comm link right now. The twins will get a kick out of this. *Chuckles***

**Amelia: *Sweat drops and leaves***

**Me: On with the story! *Goes back to IPhone, giggling***

* * *

Amelia's PoV (Just outside Washington, 14:37 hours)

We've been travelling away from Chicago for hours now. The whole trip being spent in silence. I guess you could say that we were giving each other the silent treatment. Hated it when we did this, but he deserved it. I asked him-okay I demanded him to take me back to my only family and he did not comply. Don't you just hate it when that happens? Your best friend not listening to you; losing your only remaining blood related family, and having _major_ dead legs! I cannot feel my fragging legs. Talk about your average, typical bad day. But for me, this is probably a normal day. I wonder if this is a bad day for 'Cade. Mind you, every day for him is bad with the giant dorito of doom on his case. Because if you think about it, all his allies have most likely been wiped out by the Autobots. It's impossible to imagine what he's going through. But what he was doing was unacceptable. I'm sorry that his friends are all gone, bu-okay that was a deepshit lie. Thank the heavens those ratbastards are dead. The world will be better off without them.

"That's it! I can't take this anymore. Pull over. Now!" I ordered 'Cade, grinding my teeth in frustration. The tone of my voice was showing I was close to losing it. That was probably the only reason he even bothered to listen to me. Never, ever, have I been so mad at him about something. Starscream or Megatron have nothing on me when I'm pissed. And right now I am super pissed. The side door opened, me out. Stumbling, I fell onto a patch of grass. Barricade transformed, looking down at me.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked cruelly. That just boosted my anger even more.

"Wrong with me? Coming from a freaky alien who's stopping me from finding my only real family!" I practically screamed at him. "I know that you've had a rough day, trying to be killed by Autobots and all while trying to find and save me, by the way thank you for that, but what you did after was inexcusable! When I asked you to stop just now, you did, but before you literally strapped two seatbelts around me and locked the doors to stop me from busting down the doors! What is with that?" I screamed. I was fuming, but glad I was able to get all that out of me. Sadly, I was just getting started with him.

"I had told you countless times that I will not let you near any danger. And I'm sorry, but your so-called creator was right in the middle of a death match." 'Cade replied, as calmly as he could manage: that wasn't much at this point.

"So? You're my friend, not my bodyguard!" I yelled.

"You're _my _only friend. That's why I can't lose you go then I may as well kill myself because I'd have nothing left to live for." 'Cade defended himself

"Oh please, yes you do. You have millennia while I have sixty years left at best. But not at the way I'm going." I shot back. I was so angry, I did the unthinkable: I kicked 'Cade in the foot. Bad idea. "Fucking hell that fucking hurt!" I cursed in pain. The sound of shifting gears and sliding metal filled my ears. The next thing I knew, was a pair of hands, one on each of my arms, holding me steady.

"Are you okay?" the person behind me asked. By the voice, I could tell it was a man, about early thirties. Curiosity overwhelmed me and I turned my head to get a better look at the man. He had black hair, normal and flat like most old men. He had dark brown, almost red eyes. He was wearing a police uniform with the name tag 'Barri' on the left half of his chest.

"'C-Cade?" I asked, stuttering in disbelief. he merely nodded. "How?"

"Holoform." he answered simply. "Now I'll ask you again, are you okay?" he asked me again.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." I whispered in reply. "Just a bruise, not broken. Other than that I'm just peachy." I said sarcastically.

"I don't need your sarcasm right now. Do you realise that since you're not wearing trainers or boots then you could have really hurt yourself by hitting me? You're lucky you didn't get more hurt than you did." Barricade lectured me. Tears prickled my eyes. Out of habit, I blinked hard to stop them from falling. 'Cade's strong arms pulled me in to his chest which was covered by a bulletproof vest. "Come here kiddo. Let's just get to Washington. A boy by the name of Witwicky lives there. He's an ally with the Autobots. Your dad is an Autobot so maybe he can get us to see him. How about that?" he asked me. I just nodded, my face in his chest, strands of my light brunette hair sticking to my face. Then, I pulled away and looked up to 'Cade.

"But first, can we go somewhere where I can get cleaned up?" I asked him, gesturing to my hair, clothes and face. He nodded, opening the door for the passenger seat of his alt. form. I smiled gratefully at him. With that, his holoform dissipated and we set off down the empty road once again. Except this time, we were on better terms.

* * *

"Okay, so how are we going to pay for my new clothes?" I asked 'Cade curiously as we were waiting in line to pay for the clothes I had chosen. I had already washed my face, body and hair at a local swimming baths' changing rooms. I had to borrow hygiene products from people who had just come out of the swimming baths. Thankfully, they took pity on my dirty appearance and gave me their shampoo, conditioner, soap, deodorant, one woman even cut the dead ends of my hair back to its shoulder blade length it was all those years ago. Obviously, I thanked them so many times, but they just waved it off. Though, where one of them got scissors sort of worried me. That woman even paid for m to use the hairdryer, cleaned up the cut on my head and cleaned my wrists with no questions asked. I was truly thankful for that. Once I was done getting cleaned up, we both went to a new women's shop. Of course, not knowing what size I was, I had to try on a lot of things. Turns out I've gone down from a size 12 to a size 8. For my new clothes I had chosen a simple blue jeans, a red tank top and a leather, black jacket with dark blue trainers. So if I want to kick Barricade's foot again, then I will be protected.

"Remember, I'm technically an officer. I've done this more than once here. At this mall, I mean." he replied, smirking at me.

"Oh. Okay then. I should have gone and asked for a diamond necklace while I was at it." I joked, chuckling. We moved to the till and we got the clothes for free. She was so gullible. We walked out of the shop and I got changed in a toilet cubicle while 'Cade waited outside. Once I deemed myself fully dressed, I left the cubicle where a woman with her little girl was just leaving. Just as I was about to leave, I saw my reflection in the mirror. I looked so much older than the last time I saw my reflection. So much more mature. But also a body so young with eyes so full of hurt, pain and suffering. A body so young, but with eyes so... old. They looked ancient. The deep blue reflection from my iris' glaring into my very soul. It was so strange, so weird, yet, so right. The sound of someone coming into the toilets snapped me out of my trance-like state. I shook my head to get rid of that strange psychic episode I just undertook. The woman looked at me strangely. I just chuckled nervously and huried out, bumping into 'Cade.

"You okay?" he asked in concern. I nodded, throwing my old clothes into the bin, but keeping my journal and recorder in my hand.

"I just had some strange psychic episode or something. Probably just went off into a little day-dream. Come on, next stop, Witwicky." I replied, as we headed out of the mall to his alt. form just outside.

"Let's just hope he doesn't freak out seeing me at his house." 'Cade said, chuckling, getting into... himself? That sounds weird. Kinds creepy actually.

"Now why would he do that?" I asked him, a smile broading its way across my face as he pulled out of the car park.

"Because back in 2007, I tried to kill him because of his eBay page. Ladiesman 217. I still remember it to this day." he explained. His eBay username made me go into a fit a laughter.

"'Cade, you always know how to make me laugh. Now come on. We'll need to get to the house before nightfall. And we have to find it first. So mush!" I exclaimed, pointing forwards.

"Never. Do. That. Again" 'Cade said in a serious way, but I could hear him trying to hide his laugh. So I knew he wasn't offended in any way.

"No promises 'Cade. No promises." I replied cheekily, winking knowing he could see me.

"This will not end well." Barricade stated, playing the song 'highway to hell'

"Too bad. We're going down the Highway to Hell" I replied, laughing. But as it turned out, it would be the eventual highway to heaven.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading. I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry that it's crap, but oh well, it's the best that I can do when I'm doing it non-stop from 2pm until 8pm. So R&R. Remember that I appreiciate honesty, so if you didn't like it, just tell me you didn't and tell me how it could be improved. Next chapter: Enter the Witwicky family!**

**Until next time! Just a little reminder, reviews are my energy source, so the more reviews I get, the faster I update!**


	4. Seek of an Ally

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed. I cannot believe that so many people have read this is only a few days: almost 600 people! That is amazing. Here is the next chapter as promised.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the transformers, except for Amelia, my OC.**

* * *

Amelia's PoV

"So 'Cade, how long is it 'til we get there again?" I asked him for the thousandth time. We both knew I was doing this just to annoy him. This kind of thing always used to happen beck in the prison cell. Just try to annoy each other. And right now, it's Barricade: 3 Amelia: 1034. Yeah, so right now it's anyone's game. But I'm still winning in pissing the other off. I'm just very tolerable. Don't know where I got it from. Maybe because I went to an all girls school who were all snobs? I don't know.

"Almost there actually. About ten minutes and we're there. Apparantlly, Witwicky doesn't live with his creators, but has gone there to comfort them about the Chicago incident." explained 'Cade.

"How'd you know that?" I asked in confusion. How did he know that? I mean, if he was smart, Sam wouldn't have posted that on facebook. I wonder if they still have facebook? Wow, if they do, then I really need to update my status. From, going to see my mum for mothers day, to 'just got out of alien hostage'. Yep, that will raise some heads in the government. Maybe it would be best not to mention that online. I looked out the window to see it was still quite light. Thank goodness the roads were clear today, otherwise we would have got here at about 10pm. That would have pushed me over the edge.

"Twitter." he replied, short and deadpanned.

"Of course." I said, also deadpanned. "So tell me, how did this Witwicky kid get mixed up in all this sci-fi horror?" I asked 'Cade curiously.

"Wait and just ask him yourself." he replied.

"But I don't want to wait." I complained, in a whining tone.

"Tough. Patience is a virtue." he said.

"Three. That's all I'm saying. Three. Now tell me that patience is a virtue." I snapped. Then, realised I had a go at him, I freaked. "Sorry 'Cade. I didn't mean it. You're right. I should just wait." I apologised. 'Cade felt bad enough about me being there for so long, but to bring it up like that was just going to add more guilt to his conscience. I had a way of doing things like that, practically burying someone in guilt. Even if they've done nothing wrong! How evil am I? Answer: Very. But not enough to do more than that anyways.

"No problem kiddo. He's just around the corner. Just for fun, I'm gonna park out front, see if he wets himself again." I heard 'Cade chuckle under his breath. Not that I blamed him. It would be funny to see a grown up wet themself. Must have been more hilarious when it happened the first time. We pulled up in front of a very nice house with a caravan out front with a yellow and black Chevy Camero, I'm guessing a new model. Because I've never seen a model like that. Wow. I just realised I had a lot to catch up on. TV, music, clothes, cars, news, politics, and who knew what else. This was going to be hard. Now I know how Captain America feels. Except that I have three years, he had seventy.

"Maybe I should go to the door though. We don't want him having a panic attack as soon as he sees your holoform at his front door. Remember, he thinks that all the 'Cons are dead now. So when he sees that you're still alive, then he will start to panic. Let's just hope that non of his Autobot friends are here. Otherwise, they'll offline you instantly. We can't have that, now can we? You're my only friend." I joked.

"Yeah. Plus, you'd miss me." he added. That statement made me crack up in laughter. I had to bite my tongue to stop from laughing too much. But just the tone of his voice made it even more funny.

"Sure. That too." I said, getting out of him. "Just keep a low profile okay? Whatever you do, don't transform. I can't tell how people may react to you transforming. Especially with the local authorities around the block." I told him, looking around above his roof, scanning for any civilians. There wasn't any at the moment, but that could all change in a second.

"Okay kiddo." I heard his reply.

"How many times have I told you not to call me kiddo anymore? I am twenty years old. I'm a grown up now. It was okay when I was still a teenager, but I am officially an adult." I playfully scolded him, slapping his bonnet to prove my point.

"You'll always be a kid to me. Now go and find Witwicky already." 'Cade replied, squirting some water at me, it ended up going on my face.

"You'll pay for that 'Cade." I spluttered, half laughing, half trying to get the water off my face. Now knowing that 'Cade wanted me to go already, I walked up the path to the front door. Inside, I could hear a feminine voice shrieking about the 'fuz' being here. Just because you're involved with massive 20-30ft alien robots doesn't mean that you should freak out everytime you see a cop car in front of your house. Okay, maybe you should. It'll be deep trouble if they come to question you about that, or if you let something slip about them to the 'fuz' as the woman put it. Tired of just standing outside listening to the woman, no matter how entertaining she was, I knocked on the front and hushing was heard from inside the house. Did they realise how loud they were? People could be able to hear them from down the block. After about half a minute, a man who looked in his early fifties opened the door.

"Hi. Can I help you?" he greeted me.

"Uh, hi. Is a Sam Witwicky here, by any chance?" I asked nervously. What the hell was wrong with me? I can stand up to robotic organisms, looking down its optics, yet I can't even ask a normal human a simple question without getting nervous. Why is that? I need my head examined just because I'm having this mental argument.

"Yeah. You want to come inside?" he offered me. I wasn't too sure about going inside. What if he wasn't a very nice man? What if he was a decepticon accomplice? Highly unlikely since Sam was a friend and ally of the Autobots, and hopefully knew who my father was. But... this man seemed very weary of me, and just plain tired. I turned to 'Cade, but saw no movement from him. Obviously. What was I thinking? He can't blow his cover around here. Smiling, I turned back to the man.

"That would be most lovely. Thank you." I thanked him, taking him up on his offer. Cautiously, I stepped inside. You never know when someone might pull something on you. So you always had to be on your guard, shields up all the way. Inside, the house was very ordinary, very tidy. Two small dogs ran past me, making me jump in fright. I was never too fond of dogs. something about them just didn't appeal to me. Don't know why, just don't. It's strange. I remember when I was younger, I wouldn't step inside a pet shop unless there was only fish. Haven't come across one of those yet. Except aquariums though. So I have never been inside a pet shop all my life. Sad, isn't it? Then, a woman who I'm guessing is the 'fuz' lady from earlier came out from a different room.

"Oh you are gorgeous. You know that? So pretty." she rambled. That just made me blush and smile.

"Judy, that's enough." the man spoke again.

"Fine Ron." the woman known as Judy replied. "Sam's up in his room. Ron, go get him." Judy ordered. By the looks of this woman, you didn't want to mess with her. Then, I got a phone call. Wait, since when did I even have a phone?

**"Amelia, this is a comm link. Because you're like your dad, you have a comm link, I've tapped into your network to communicate with you. I just saw Sam Witwicky pass by on a pink bicycle... again." **I hears in my head. **"Just think your reply and I'll get the message." **I heard him again.

**"Uh... Hold on, I'm coming now. Don't try and track him down yourself. He'll never help us otherwise."** I commed back to him.

**" and out." **he replied. As soon as I cut off the comm link, Mr. Witwicky came downstairs again.

"He's not there. And Judy... your bike is gone again. I knew what this would happen again." he said to his wife. They both turned to me. "Do you know about the people that our son hangs around at all?" Mr. Witwicky asked me in curiosity. Damn, hoped I wouldn't have to include seem like they could get in the way.

"You mean the Autobots and Decepticons who destroyed Chicago yesterday? No, nothing. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to track down your son because he is scared of my ride. Have a good day, sorry for barging in like this... Bye." I said before running out th door and back to 'Cade. "You know, we should have really gotten rid of your 'Con signature before we came here. You know that?" I asked him as I got inside the alt. form. As soon as the door closed, 'Cade strapped my seatbelt and stepped on the gas pedal.

"I've got a lock on him. He's heading for the dump once again." 'Cade stated, sighing at the end part. "This boy sure id a creature of habit. Isn't there anyone else who could've helped us?" he asked me.

"How am I supposed to know? You're the one who's been outside on the field. You're the one who knows who's who. So don't ask me anything. All I know is what you've told me. And no offense, that isn't much!" I yelled over the noise we were making from going through gates, to through stacks of tires. We went through a stone pillar.

"Ohh! That's gonna hurt in the morning." I heard 'Cade complain.

"Are you trying to kill me?! Drive on the road for Primus' sake!" I screamed, holding on for dear life. During all the screaming and yelling, Sam came into view. Wow, I thought he'd be older. He looks about my age. I thought he'd be about thirty. Not a kid! Speaking of Sam, he tripped over the bike and went straight forwards, landing on the hood of an old car. He stood up screaming like a little girl. Has this guy even hit puberty yet? He sounds like suck a little girl. Deciding it was time to show myself, I opened the door and stepped out. His attention didn't even take notice of me. He just kept screaming. Somehow, I had managed to get from the door to right next to him without him noticing me. Either this guy's an idiot, or my stealth skills are drastically improving.

"Sam Witwicky?" I asked him, tapping his arm to gain his attention. His gaze quickly snapped to me.

"Y-yes?" he stuttered.

"Hello. I'm Amelia Evans. It's so good to meet you. Sorry, this is my first time actually talking to another human for three years! Well, except for your parents of course, I was just at your house. But you ran away on your mum's bike before I could get to you! By the way you're really fast on that bike. Do you go on your mum's bike a lot. Wait of course you don't, you'd go on your own bike! I'm sorry... I'm rambling. Sorry. But it's just so good to talk to a real human and not a holo-. Uh, am I scaring you?" I blurted out at him. He was just staring at me in fear. Quickly, I took a step back from him. "Let me start over again. Hi, I'm Amelia Evans." I introduced myself rather idiotically, holding out my hand. I'm guessing in fear, he took my hand and shook it in return. "Look there's no need to be scared." I told him.

"Oh yeah? Tell that to the 'Con that has tried to kill me numerous times that is right in front of me." he replied, still partially looking at 'Cade, pointing at him. I turned to Barricade.

"'Cade, do you mind giving us some space? He won't help if he thinks you're trying to kill him again." I asked him. Slowly, he backed up a few meters.

"I'm still watching you though." we both heard Barricade say. Now that, that incident had been cleared up, I turned back to Sam. He was looking at me in amazement.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked, feeling my cheek for anything.

"No, it's not that. How can you tell Barricade what to do without getting squished and or threatened?" he asked me, bewildered. I just tapped my nose.

"I have him under a spell that makes him meet myevery demand." I joked. But by the look on his face, he didn't get it was just a joke. "I'm joking. He isn't under a spell. He's my friend. That's why." I explained to him. He still looked compltely bewildered. "He isn't a bad guy." I explained futhur.

"Really? Then howcome he's a Decepticon? Tell me that." he snapped. Wow, dad can sure chose his friends can't he?

"If he left, the 'Cons would've killed him. Plus the 'bots were apparantlly going to blow him to smitherines as soon as they saw him." I said, raising my voice so 'Cade could hear me. That point was mostly directed at him. He just revved his engines at me telling me to stop.

"Okay then. Are you a Decepticon too?" he asked me. That was the question that really hit home.

"No, but I have become... involved in all this mess just like you." I explained to him. "I'm just a normal person like you." I told him. He seemed to cal down a bit at this information. The fact that he could have been possibly talking to another 'Con worried him. Glad that we got that fact settled.

"What do you want with me?" Sam finally asked. I could tell that question was itching inside of him.

"I need your help. Though I guess you already sorted out that bit." I answered. "You may want to get comfy. This is gonna take a while to explain." I told him, sitting down on 'Cade who had rolled back up as we talked. Sam sat down on the old car he fell on behind him.

"Okay, spill. I'll only help you if you give me a good reason to." he said, gesturing for me to start talking.

"It all started three years ago. I was going to my mother's house for mothers day. It was just an ordinary trip. I visited her often. So taking the trip wasn't a problem for me. As soon as I got to the house, mom was waiting outside for me. Just as I was getting out the car, there was an explosion. It sent me flying into the road, but my mom was in the line of fire. She was killed... A 22 Raptor came out of nowhere and transformed into what I now know is a 'Con. It grabbed me, rambling on about something about Primus and Prime. That was all I knew before I lost consciousness. The next thing I knew, I had woken up in a small cell where I was held for those three years in 'Con territory. In all those years, only 'Cade here and two other long desceased kind 'Cons. He's grown to be like my brother. The leader Megatron would often talk of my dad, who I never knew. I begged, yelled and screamed for him to tell me who he was. But he wouldn't spill it. Then yesterday, I was taken to Chicago. I believe you were there as well. Because of the Sun, I was blinded. Megatron was fighting my dad. But I couldn't see him. Before I could do anything, 'Cade he took me away to safety. He said that you might be able to help me get to my dad and find out who he is." I explained to him. "The thing is, my dad apparantally is an Autobot. And they're all in a secret base somewhere we can't get into without high clearance. But... you can." I told him, pointing at him for extra effect.

"What are you asking of me?" Sam asked cautiously, not liking where this was going.

"I'm asking you to help me get to my dad." I told him. He paused for a minute to think this over.

"Alright. I'll help you."


	5. The Plan Gone Really, REALLY, Wrong

**YAY! It was my birthday yesterday. This is a special update because it was my birthday. Thanks to all of you, I have reached over 1000 views, and 20 reviews. Please remember to R&R. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, only Amelia.**

* * *

Amelia's PoV

"So are we all aware of the plan?" 'Cade asked us all. For me and Sam's ease, 'Cade was in his holoform. "Sam has sent out a signal to his guardian to come here urgently, who will be here in mere minutes, may I add. Hopefully, the events from last time won't unfold again." 'Cade started.

"Then I'll call off the danger and calm Bee down before he kills Barricade, no promises though. Sorry there mate." Sam continued, directing the last part at 'Cade. 'Cade just responded with a grunt.

"After all the ruckus has been and gone, I'll come out of hiding and explain my situation to Sam's guardian and pray to Primus, he'll help us get into the autobots base without getting shot at. Everyone okay with that?" I concluded. They both nodded. "Okay. This is where we hold down the base here. Do not let the possible fight get beyond this point. We can't hurt or pull any civilians into this. Got it?" I asked, directing the last part at 'Cade. He nodded with a small smirk.

"You are defiantly Optimus' daughter." Sam said before going to his post on the grounds.

"Good luck. Don't get killed. That's an order soldier. You hear me?" I threatened him, pressing my hand down firmly on his holoform's shoulder. He just chuckled before dissolving before transforming into his bi-pedal form. The grinding of gears were like music to my ears. As 'Cade started walking to his position, which was two steps away, I jogged over to my hiding spot behind the pillars. I sure hope this works. If not, no back-up plan. No alternative, no nothing. Mind you, hero's secret: first plan never works. Let's hope they're wrong this time. It would be extremely good if this plan did actually work.

Suddenly, a car horn started blaring.

**"Barricade to Amelia: He's here. Hope this plan of yours works." **Barricade told me through the comm link.

**"Me too 'Cade. Me too." **I replied to him. It was so strange having him in my head. It was like we were telepathic or something. As cool as I thought it was before, it isn't now. It's just plain creepy. Plus, when someone just starts talking to you, it scares you like hell. But I guess I'll have to get used to it from now on. Being part alien and all. Wow. My life is either seriously adventurous, exciting and mysterious: or dead weird, creepy, and just plain unusual. Reality check, it's all of those put together. Mainly the last ones, but still.

Sam's guardian started transforming and went all out and attacked Barricade. What the hell! I thought he was the gentle loving one? That was what I had heard at least. Thankfully, Sam came out of his hiding spot to try and calm down his guardian. I think he said his name was Bumblebee or something. But almost alarmingly, more vehicles started coming. This was not good. Something tells me that they aren't the local dumpster trucks. One by one, men started coming out of the different vehicles wearing military uniforms. Defiantly not good.

**"Amelia to Barricade: the rest of the Autobots are here. This isn't going to work. I'm going in." **I warned 'Cade.

**"Don't you dare Amelia!" **'Cade threatened. But I knew that was an empty threat. Ignoring him, I ran into the line of fire. Big mistake. These guys had massive weapon artillery. I had... oh wait, NOTHING! Panicking, I looked around frantically for a weapon of any kind. On the ground, there was a thick shard of glass, about the size of a full length ruler. It felt pointy and sticky so it was going to be dangerous towards the ground troops. I wasn't going to actually hurt them, but it would make a good threat. Physically and mentally, I could hurt people who were just following orders. They were good innocent men just following orders. I should know. I've been at the mercy of men just following orders, 'Cons anyways. But they enjoyed torturing me and hurting me. So this was completely different. Without another thought, I picked up the shard of glass quickly and incautiously, causing my palm to slip and get cut open. My teeth clenched to stop from screaming and drawing more attention to myself than there had been already. Not knowing what to do, I just pointed it at one of the men. The man had short, spiky-ish, brown hair.

"Don't move. Just stay right there." I warned him, swishing the glass around in all directions. He seemed to falter at my movement, obviously not knowing who or what he was dealing with.

"Listen Ma'am, put down the glass and no one has to get hurt." he called out to me.

"Amelia, listen to him. He won't hurt you. I promise you." I heard Sam shout to me. If Sam could trust this guy, he gave me no reason to not to. Although, I still didn't know Sam properly either. But considering he was on the Autobots' side, he most likely wouldn't lie to me. By obligation, I threw the shard of glass to the side. Forgetting about all the soldiers aiming there guns at me, I ran to the man who addressed me.

"Please. Call of Sam's guardian. 'Cade isn't hurting anyone! He's my friend. He doesn't want to hurt anyone. Look! He isn't fighting back!" I begged him, pointing to 'Cade who was only blocking the attacks and backing away from time to time. If Sam couldn't call Bumblebee off, then hopefully this man could. He seemed to be in charge of the operation on human terms, considering he was at the front of the soldiers. But all of a sudden, a hand grabbed me and had their arm wrapped around my chest. The person holding me's other hand was holding something like a handkerchief or something and pressed it into my face. From then on, a cloud seemed to wash over me. Two voices were calling my name. At least I think it was my name anyways. Where was I? What did they give me? Probably a sleeper of some kind. Can't tell without getting a good look at it. But it had the dame effects as a sleeper. Speaking of sleepers, I was getting sleepy. Why was I sleepy? I slept less than twelve hours ago. What's going on?

My vision started blurring. Not that I could see much with a cloth in my face. Trying my best to get it off, my legs went out from over me. In what seemed like slow motion because of the drug, I fell to the cold, damp ground. My head must have hit something, because I felt something flaring and burning on my head. Knowing my luck, I had cracked my head open and my cut on the side of my head had opened back up again.

All I could hear was someone shouting my name before I slipped into darkness once again.

* * *

Darkness. That was were I was. Oh wait, my eyes are closed. _What am I waiting for? Open already!_ I screamed in my mind. Eventually, I managed to open my eyes, still dark though. I felt as if I was in a sitting position, with my hands tied up behind me. Oh I had seen this in the movies: In an interrogation room unconscious with a blindfold on. Once they had awoken, the interrogators would take off the blindfold and question said person to death. So now that I'm awake, they should be removing the blindfold any second the help of my extra sensitive hearing, I could hear some people coming towards me. The feeling of a person untying my blindfold rushed over me. I knew what was happening where in the room and when in the room. That was really strange. I couldn't even see!

"Gah!" I exclaimed as the bright light emitting from the lightbulb flashed across the white walls of the room. Once my eyes had adjusted to the brightness, I realised there were two men in there plus Sam. "Slagging light. Have you ever thought about painting this room a different colour? Dark blue perhaps?" I asked them. They just ignored my questions. "Where am I?" I asked a bit more calmer.

"That's classified information. And we ask the questions. No you." said one of the two men. The man who said that was black and bald. He had a well built body and was in normal military uniform. On the nametag, it had the name 'Epps'.

"Fine. Ask away." I replied calmly.

**"Amelia to Barricade: Where are you? Are you okay? Hurt at all? Answer me." **I called out to 'Cade. But there was no answer. _Slaggit. No answer._

"Who are you?" asked the second man. He was the one who I assaulted earlier.

"My name is Amelia Mara Evans. By your nametag, I'm assuming that your designation is Lennox? Am I correct?" I replied.

"We ask the questions." the first man spoke again. "How do you know about the Autobots and Decepticons?" he asked.

"I... I really don't want to talk about it. If you want to know about it, I'll tell you when I'm ready. But I'm still a little traumatized by it myself." I replied.

"We won't ask that question again. Tell us now." Epps demanded.

"I really, really don't want to talk about it right now. Where's Barricade? What have you done with him? And also, I need to find someone who goes by the name of Prime. Know him by any chance?" I asked, tears starting to brim my eyes.

"Hey Lennox, I ain't no expert in the Decepticons, but I'm pretty sure they don't cry." Epps stated. Really? I never would've thought of that! Sarcasm. Of course Cybertronians couldn't cry. They would just rust around the eyes and on the face. But since he was a human with minimal Cybertronian contact he did know w fair deal about them.

"Yeah, we know Optimus Prime. Why do you want to find him?" Lennox asked me, his arms crossed in a military manor. These guys really follow the rules don't they?

"Because I think he might be... possibly... probably... my dad." I admitted to them. Wow, that was harder to say than one of those tongue twisters. And those are really hard. But not for the same reason. That seemed to send them into shellshock. Open mind must have a new definition over the past three years. Have they changed the dictionary or something?

"But you're human. Aren't you?" Lennox asked in disbelief.

"Honestly? I don't know. My mom, I'm assuming, was human. So I don't know what else happened. All I know is that I can communicate with other Cybertronians via comm link. For example, I've tried connecting to Barricade, but there's no answer. So I'm going to ask again: What have you done with Barricade?" I explained, asking my question again. They seemed dumbstruck at my answer. But hey, if someone said that they were possibly half alien, then I wouldn't believe them either.

"Okay now this is getting out of hand. You're saying that you might be Optimus Prime's daughter?" Epps asked me just to clarify.

"Evidently, yes." I replied calmly. "But you didn't answer my question. And the explanation 'we ask the questions around here' won't cut it this time. Otherwise, I'll just go out that door and wander around this facility until I found 'Cade. Would you like that? So we can do this the easy, or the hard way. How do you want to play boys?" I asked them. They just looked at each other then back at me.

"I'm not sure if you realise this, but you're tied up. Yet, just as a precaution, Barricade is fine. He's in statis in the med bay for now. Afterwards, he'll be having a talk with Optimus. Don't worry, he isn't hurt... too much" Epps told me. That but me at ease, but just a tiny bit. At least he was still alive, just sleeping. No wonder why I couldn't reach him, they must have blocked off his signal so he couldn't send for any back-up. If there was any left that is.

"Thank you sir. Now, what do I have to do for you two to either loosen or get rid of my cuffs? Because they are digging into my cuts and are hurting like hell." I asked hopefully. Thankfully, Epps went behind me and started un-cuffing me. The metal tearing away from my skin made me hiss at the pain. Once they were completely off, I pulled my wrists to me to see they were once again, bleeding. Not seriously, but still a bit. Damn, they just covered up again. I'm sure once they're gone, I'll have permanent markings there. Not like I don't have other permanent markings already on my legs, arms and mostly my back. Now I was free, I stood up to stretch my legs.

"Alright, now come with us. We need to take you to the Autobots. You will not be wandering around the base without supervision from either me, Epps or one of the Autobots. If not, there will be punishment." Lennox explained to me as we all exited the room.

"Fine with me. I have no reason to wander about." I replied, just looking around, taking in the massive hallways. They were just like the ones the 'Cons had, but it was filled with humans as well and it was brighter. That certainly made a change. The one thing I was wondering was, where were they taking me exactly? I mean, I know that they were taking me to the Autobots, but which room were they in?

While we walked down the hallways, I noticed some much smaller hallways, turning off from this hall. They must be the human only spaces or something. Maybe the barracks? Wait, if it was human barracks, then was I allowed in or not? Because I wasn't fully human or fully alien, so where would I go? I guess I'll have to ask about that later.

Finally, we entered a rather large room, which looked like it could possibly be the largest room on the entire base. There were at least 10 vehicles in there. But what amazed me was the ranged variety of vehicles. From Peterbilts, to Cameros, to Hummers, to motorbikes and finally to Topkicks. I couldn't tell the rest of the makes all too well. Above me, were people on bridges working on computers, or on paper, all looking very busy. Already, I've seen at least fifty soldiers and I've only been in three rooms. How many people are on the base!?

"Okay everyone, time to introduce ourselves to our temporary guest." Lennox announced. _More like a prisoner._ I thought. Once he had called out to, hopefully the Autobots, vehicles, he turned to me. He held out his hand. "My name is William Lennox." he said, smiling gently. I returned the smile respectively, shaking his hand.

"Amelia Mara Evans. It's nice to meet you when I'm not scared or... no, I'm still nervous." I said, my voice going slightly higher than normal at the end.

"Well then nervous Amelia Mara Evans, meet the Autobots." he replied as the vehicles behind him, started transforming.

* * *

**I hope you all like this chapter. Please Review! It boosts my confidence in writing. Any opinions you may have, please point them out and I will take them into consideration. If there are any ways that it could be improved, then please let me know and I will see what I can do. Bye!**


	6. Interrigations, Meetings and Employment

**I am so sorry for being gone for so long. I have no real excuse for my absence. Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. It has been pointed out to me that Ironhide/Amelia won't work. So I am going to turn it into a Bee/Amelia story from now on. Sorry everyone who are IHxOC fans. But I promise you that in the future there will be some IHxOC and possibly, just maybe some RatchetxOC. Not too sure yet. There are more OC's on the way!**

**Because before I started writing this story, I had an idea with twin sisters. One being with Ratchet and one being with Ironhide. So I will be putting them into the story as well. Their names are Skylar and Cassidy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, or the skittles slogan. Only Amelia.**

* * *

Amelia's PoV

One by one they were transforming. Each one only a few seconds after the other. It was amazing. I could finally admire the transformations without being scared at all. The feeling was sensational. Most of the cars I didn't know because they were made after 2007. Another thing I have to learn about. The grinding gears and metal scrapping against one another. I always thought of the Cybertronians sort of like puzzles. Each part had a place to fit, no left out pieces that stuck out. It made me wonder sometimes, if God made us in their image, then what did he make them in the image of?

After what seemed like only a second, all of the Autobots had transformed.

"Amelia!" an extremely familiar voice spread through the large room like wildfire. The sudden noise made me jump and look around for the source of the noise. The source was Barricade's holoform, running from across the room. A wave of relief rushed over me. I released a breath I didn't even realise I was holding.

"Barricade. You're alright. I thought the worst had happened." I said as I pulled him into a gripping hug. "You are never going out of my sight again. You hear me?" I asked him. It was more an order than a request.

"Whatever Amelia." he replied, ruffling my hair and chuckling. With that over and done with, I turned my attention to the Autobots who were watching our little scene with much curiosity. It was almost as if it was intriguing them. What was so amusing about me being worried sick for my best friend? And I thought that this would have been better for me than being with the Pipe and Dorito.

"Um... hello. My name's Amelia Mara Evans." I introduced myself as my eyes shifted quickly on each 'bot, unsure of which one I should be directing my speech to. There were so many of them. They were all in a variety of different colours. Unlike the Decepticons who were all black and grey. These were from red to green to purple to pink to even florescent colours like yellow and red! It was like a burst of rainbows. Talk about see the rainbow, taste the rainbow. The tallest one, which I was guessing was about 30 feet tall answered me.

"I am Optimus Prime. From the planet Cybertron, and leader of the Autobots." he replied. When he told me his name, I could feel my eyes tearing up. It was him. Really him! Right in front of me. My dad. It was a dream came true. A small smile crept its way up my face. You know that feeling when you've not seen your best friend for ages because you've moved away or they moved away? This was way more than that. It was how it was. I had to squeeze my eyes shut to stop the tears from escaping. My breath was shaky and choppy. I could not be weak. I had cried too much the past few days. I only cry for two reasons: one: I am in excruciating pain: two: I'm watching Titanic. Since neither of those things are happening right now, I feel like an idiot. Quickly, I brought my emotions under control.

"H-hello Optimus Prime. It's great to meet you." my voice wavered, smiling gently. Somehow, my fingers found each other and started fiddling in nervousness.

"Let me introduce my team. My weapons specialist Ironhide." Optimus introduced one of his... many team members. Ironhide started up his cannons and aimed them at me. Surprisingly, I didn't flinch. It was almost as if I was expecting that. It was weird to say the least, but I just dismissed the thought casually like I always do with things like that. They had been happening my whole life so how was now any different.

"You feeling lucky, Punk?" he threatened me. Before I could say or even take into account what he said, I felt myself getting pulled back. After pausing to take in my view of someone's back, I realised it was Barricade who had pulled me back, being the overprotective brother figure he was.

"Try and lay a gun on her, I dare you Ironhide!" Barricade snarled at him, his police car form rumbling in anger. Knowing that it could get very bad very fast, I took control of the situation.

"'Cade, stop it! He was obviously just messing around! Rule number one for Autobots, like you said: They don't harm humans." I scolded him, gripping his arm forcefully to gain his attention and get it away from the weapons specialist who was putting away his cannons.

"Fine. If you're sure though." he replied softly to me, seeing the glare in my eyes. But then he turned to Ironhide again. "But I'm watching you." he warned him, pointing a finger at him to intimidate him. At his childish actions, I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"Mechs." I mumbled under my breath before turning to Optimus again. "I am very sorry for Barricade's behaviour. Would you like to carry on?" I apologised to my more-than-likely father.

"This is our chief medical officer Ratchet." he continued, gesturing to Ratchet. Almost as soon as his name was said, I felt the tingle of a scan against my skin. The Doctor and Scalpel did this to me all the time, so I knew that it was only a scan. But it still brought back memories of the painful things that they did. They showed no care, no remorse, no pity for the pain they put anyone through. At times they would even laugh at their 'prey's' pain and discomfort. And that was me most of the time, being injured by the cuffs, Starscream and Megatron, or the 'Cons who were guarding me at the time. When one of them other than 'Cade was guarding me, they tended to 'have their fun' with me. I can't say that I'm broken from it because it wasn't much different from before that hellhole, but I am haunted by it. I only let Barricade lay even a finger on me. Anyone else and I will definitely squirm away. Also, I have nightmares when I slept. Each night it was like the suffering would never end. But when I woke up, it wouldn't end. The pain would carry on. It's almost unbelievable that I'm not broken from the experience, only partially. Yet somehow I knew that this CMO wouldn't hurt me on purpose.

"Scans show that she has severely injured skin around her carpal bones and indications that... never mind." he trailed off, dismissing the second injury. What else he could have found was beyond me. He wouldn't know about how many times I was raped?... could he? No. It was impossible for him to know that. Even with them being highly intelligent, super advanced species, he couldn't be able to tell that from one scan! At least I hope he couldn't.

"I-It's nice to meet you as well" I stuttered, not sure if that was the correct thing to say.

"This is Sam's guardian Bumblebee. I presume you already know Sam to some extent because of the stunt you had pulled with him yesterday evening." Optimus guessed. All the blood rushed up to my cheeks in embarrassment at that comment.

"Yeah... Sorry about that by the way." I apologised, then turning to Bumblebee. "It's a pleasure Bumblebee. Sam told me a fair bit about you. Again, sorry about last night." I apologised to Bumblebee. He just waved his hand as if he was brushing the matter aside. Sam mentioned he was mute and could only talk through the radio. It was kinda cute.

"There's also the two sets of twins: Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, and Mudflap and Skids." Optimus introduced both sets of twins.

"Also known as Ironhide's punching bags." deadpanned who I believed to be Sunstreaker, no wait, Sideswipe. This was going to be hard to remember which one was which. I'm not even sure which set of twins is which! That earned him a punch from Ironhide. At least I think it was Ironhide. I am getting very bad with names. It's gonna take while to get all their names right. They all look the same! Well, I suppose us humans all look the same to them as well.

"It's nice to meet you guys." I greeted them, giving a very brief wave.

"This is my first lieutenant Jazz." Optimus said. When I found the one who was called Jazz, I waved at him. "And this is the Arcee triplets: Arcee, Chromia and Elita-1." Optimus finished off.

"It will be good to have another girl around base since Cassidy and Skylar aren't here for a while." the blue one said.

"Wheeljack is still in deep stasis from Chicago so he was unable to come here and meet you." Ratchet informed me.

"Oh, sorry. He's going to be alright though? Isn't he?" I asked in concern.

"We hope so. He should be up and about in a few days or so." Ratchet replied.

"That's good to hear." I said.

"HEY! When does the 'Con girl get here?" a voice echoed all over the room. It was strange, that sounded a lot like Wheelie. But it couldn't be him because he was dead. Megatron killed him and Brains. But then, right before me, the very living bodies of Wheelie and Brains. It was like a miracle. They were actually alive and in perfect health.

"Wheelie? Is that really you? Brains too?" I asked in disbelief, like if I looked away they wouldn't be there anymore. Almost as if they were just a mere figure of my imagination.

"Hey Amelia! Long time no see. How long has it been? Two years?" Wheelie asked, coming up to me.

"Two and a half actually. But hey who's counting." I replied, smiling. But then my smile was replaced with a frown. "Starscream told me that you guys were dead because of me. You know, because you were nice to me." I stated.

"No, I've been here. We were never dead. If we'd have gone back then I would have been dead since I never got the All Spark shard. Sorry about leaving you in that hell hole with those frickin' Decepticons - no offense Barricade - but it was either stay here or be scrap metal. But at least you're here now. I see that those cuffs from Shockwave worked like a charm." Wheelie said, pointing to my wrists.

"Oh, yeah they did. But they never kept me down from bad mouthing Megatron." I replied, smiling once again.

"If I may cut in on this family reunion, but we need you to explain to the Autobots why you are here. That was the main point of this meeting." Lennox interjected our conversation. I turned to him and nodded before turning back to all the Autobots who were all looking quite curious. Some more than others though, like the twins, Bumblebee and Optimus.

"Um... back in Chicago, some of you may know that I was there as a hostage type of position with Megatron. Optimus knows that defiantly because he was there at the time." I started explaining. "Megatron was saying how Optimus was on Earth before 2007, and had been in a relationship with my mom Natalia. He said that I was his daughter-" I was saying before I got cut off by Ironhide... again.

"Megatron is your creator!?" he practically shouted, his cannons warming up again. I just pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration at his common ignorance. Yes, highly advanced robots indeed. Can you tell the sarcasm in that sentence.

"No! Optimus is! Not Megatron!" I tried to calm him down. "No need to get out the cannons." It was only just about working.

**"Amelia to Barricade: Ironhide doesn't like to keep quiet does he?" **I asked Barricade through the comm link. All there was in response was a chuckle. Typical for him to find what I say funny.

"Optimus, is this true?" Chromia asked their leader. He seemed to be deep in thought, almost as if he was trying to recall the events of him and my mother being together. It was kind of insulting, him having to try and remember my mother. Like he didn't actually love her. I had to restrain myself from breaking down and crying at his actions, just reduce myself to blinking really hard. No more crying... please?

"It is partially true. I was with Natalia, but we never had a sparkling from what I can recall. And as for as I know, Cybertronians and humans can not conceive." Optimus replied to the femme. As soon as he said that, I felt myself being dragged off, two hands on each arm.

"What! Let me go!" I protested. Barricade's alt. mode was surrounded by some of the Autobots so he could transform or even more to help me or he would get blown to bits. Lennox and Epps were dragging me out of the room and to somewhere else. The murmurs of all the Autobots could be heard from the next room. Eventually, when I knew that there was no point in resisting, I just started walking away with them. It wasn't like I had anywhere to go. This sis not turn out the way I had hoped. Exactly the opposite really. Yet, it was how I guessed it was going to go. We ended up in the interrogation room once again. Since I could guess that I was going to be here for a while, if not permanently, I sat down on the stool I was on before. But they didn't seem to be tying me up this time.

"I'm guessing that didn't go the way you hoped, did it?" Lennox asked me.

"No. But I presumed that it would." I sighed. "Doesn't the med bay have like a DNA scanner of something? An energon scanner even? Because then I could prove that he's my dad." I asked hopefully. Unfortunately, the shook their heads.

"There isn't one, but I think I remember Wheeljack saying that he was building something that could give similarities between energon and human blood." Epps piped up. "But he's not exactly in working condition right now." he added.

"Slag." I cursed under my breath. "... Ratchet said that he should be up and functioning in a few days, so do you think that possibly I could stay around until that happens?" I asked, practically begging. The look of consideration wasn't very reassuring. "You won't even know that I'm here! I'll just stay out of the way of everyone." I added. "Please. I've got no where else to go anymore. There was only here and it didn't go well." I told them.

"Well... we have been running low on workers on base. Do you think you would be able to work? It won't be anything much, just being a messenger for people. So it would involve a lot of running. You think you're up for it?" Lennox offered. My face broke out into a smile, nodding dangerously. If I was nodding anymore, my head was going to come off my neck for sure.

"I've been running for a while now, so why stop? I'll take the job." I replied, accepting the offer. Maybe this wasn't such a let down as I thought it was. I mean, they could've just thrown me out of the building. So they must have some belief in me. Even if it was only 1% and 99% of them doubted me.

"Okay then. You start tomorrow morning. I'll show you where you can stay" Lennox said, opening the door for me to walk out. Once we were all out of that room which I never wanted to see again, Epps went back the way we came while me and Lennox walked the other way down the hall. The halls were all metal and very... very high. Probably because of the Autobots, so they could walk around without having to duck their heads. On the way, we passed a hangar that was basically destroyed.

"What... happened here?" I asked hesitantly, afraid of what the outcome might be.

"Sentinal Prime. Three days ago, he turned on us and tried to kill my guardian: Ironhide. Tried to kill your dad as well and destroy the Earth while he was at it." Lennox informed me, a hint of spite in his voice. Sentinal Prime tried to kill my dad?

"I don't like him." I stated.

"No, didn't think you would. Come on, your room is going to have to be in the Autobot barracks for now. You'll most likely have to be with Barricade. Is that alright with you?" he asked me, turning to me.

"Yeah. That's fine. Better than what I've been sleeping on the past three years." I said.

"You always say about the last three years. What happened. I'm guessing that it had something to do with the Decepticons, but what? What happened to you with them?" he started prying. Suddenly, my feet became very interesting.

"You know, you really shouldn't ask questions you don't want to know the answers to." I answered darkly.

"I think I do want to know the answer." he pushed.

"I know you don't. It's personal stuff that I don't share with strangers. No offense, but the only one around here I trust is 'Cade and Optimus. But he doesn't trust me. So for now, he's out of the picture." I said. "Look, I don't mean to seem rude or disrespectful, but it's hard for me to be even saying this about it. So can we please just drop it?" I asked him.

"Okay. Sorry for prying. But you can never be sure who's your ally anymore." he replied. The rest of the walk was spent in silence. Not a word said to each other. After what turned out to be suffering in silence, we reached the room I would temporarily sharing with Barricade until I could get a room in the human barracks. It was very simple, and grey. There was what the Cybertronians called a berth, for us a bed, which was made of metal and quite high up. But there was also a small proper bed with plain white sheets and a metal bedframe next to it. Probably for their human charges. "You can spend the day here. Barricade will be coming here after, once Optimus has been done talking to him. You'll both be spending the day in here. You will be coming out tomorrow at 06:00 hours to start work." Lennox informed me.

"06:00 hours? You can't be serious?" I asked in disbelief.

"Oh, how I wish I was. I'll see you in the rec room then." and with that, he left me there standing in the large room. It could've been worse. There could have been no human sized bed. Then I would have to sit on the floor for ages. So I lay down on the really soft bed. It felt like feathers on a cloud. Even though I knew that you couldn't possibly lie on a cloud, it felt like you could. At least what I imagined it would feel like. I must have been more tired than I thought, because soon, I fell into a state of nightmares once more.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please review. Thank you for everyone so far who has read my story, including:**

**Makkenna Witwicky**

**Storylovers91**

**Bee4ever**

**Scion Nixus Prime**

**Epicawsomeness777**

**Transfangirl14**

**LuxLux1**

**2211Nighthawk**

**Fallen Angel 1243**

**Autobotgirl2234**

**Khalthar**

**TheGhost129**

**The Rainstar1999**

**AndromedaAI**

**CybertronsLegacyMystic**

**Demigod Princessa Of The Sea**

**Hiniko**

**JJCME**

**JasmineChyanne**

**Jovie Black**

**Magnatron**

**Metallic Butterfly**

**Ratchet'sSparkling**

**ShadowPheonix14**

**Skyress98**

**Summer903**

**Transformeranimefan**

**Dark angeltiger**

**Galaxypa**

**Jazica**

**(Wow... this is a lot of people -_-)**

**Kayuki-chan**

**Kgoodrich12**

**Kittygirl365**

**Persephoneeexox**

**Renflower0926**

** Roxanne. Gordon .338 (Without the spaces)**

**AngeLinks**

**Crye 4 Me**

**Eadlin**

**IrNa ThE vIsItOr**

**ShadowFireFang643-666**

**Steelrider**

**TFASTARFIRE**

**The resident cat**

**TrailWave**

**Golden-priestess**

**jlo13737**

**my friend mustang**

**shadowhaseo**

**Thank you all for being with me so far. Remember to R&R&F&F!**


	7. Spitefulness, and Vital Checks

**Sorry for the last update being late. Hopefully this one will help me earn your forgivness (T_T). To be honest, this chapter is just a filler-upper. Because she is part Cybertronian, she has managed to find her way sround the base without getting lost. Just to clear that fact up. Sorry for this being late as well. I have had a little- I'm sorry, that's a lie. A deep shit lie. I have had MAJOR writers blockage. I know this isn't exactly what you would like to be hearing, but it's the truth.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Amelia and any other OC's. Everything else is owned by someone else or other.**

* * *

Amelia's PoV

_"No! Please stop this! I beg of you, please stop!" I screamed as cold metal fingers ran across my body seductively. It was horrid. Like every girls worst nightmare had become true. "STOP!" I screamed before all became black._

* * *

I woke up and sat up with a jolt. The room was just starting to get light in from the window. My body was covered in a cold sweat form the unimaginable nightmare. From where I was sitting, I could see Barricade was still having some much needed recharge through the corner of my eyes. I glanced at the clock on the wall and it read 05:13am. 'That should be enough time for me to get ready and look presentable.' I thought to myself. Careful not to wake 'Cade, I slipped out of bed and into the small washroom in the next room. First thing was first, I needed to get rid of this sticky substance covering me. As soon as I saw my reflection in the mirror above the basin, I could see already, the effects of having a softer bed. The bags in my eyes were already starting to fade. Shame that wouldn't happen with my memories and scars. As if to prove it to myself, I lifted up my short hair to reveal burn scars on the back of my neck from one of the 'Cons who had a frisky flamethrower at one point. I sighed at the image. Sometimes I could still feel the pain of the burning object dancing across my neck from that day, only much much worse. I knew that there was no point dwelling on the matter anymore, because it was over. Yet, I couldn't find the strength to let the past go and move forwards.

After glaring at my scar in disgust for an unreasonable amount of time, I set to work on getting clean. There was a small shower room across the hall that I could use, but I knew other women would be using it and I didn't want any of them to see my marks. So I had to just use the small basin and washcloth. It was like the 1940's all over again. Nothing but a small basin in the bedroom. Either way, I somehow managed to get decent enough to be seen in public. The only bad thing was, was I had no other clothes. I was going to have to borrow some from someone sometime otherwise I would get filthy very fast. I'm not exactly clean now either. But it would do for now.

Ready to face the day, I slipped out of the washroom to see 'Cade starting to stir in his recharge. Being the motherly figure that I was, I kissed his forehead and rubbed it soothingly. He seemed to calm down a bit at that. Although 'Cade may seem like a hard, cold killing machine; he was actually deep down a real softie for the people he cared about a lot. That was how I knew he would never hurt me: he cared about me too much to do anything like that. It was why I felt safe around him, no matter the cause. Even if he was as angry as hell at me, he would still be there for me. And for that I am eternally grateful.

Once I was sure that he was back in his much needed deep recharge, I quietly crept to the door and stepped through it, closing it slowly on the way out. As I turned around to fact the hallway, I realised that I had no idea where anything was.

"_Didn't 'Cade tell me a while back that Cybertronians had processor GPS like abilities?_" I thought to myself. Trying to concentrate in the humid heat that was already causing me to sweat, I closed my eyes to try and get a rough image of the plan-out of the base so I could roughly know my way around without looking like a lost puppy. Suddenly making me gasp, an image soared across my mind in a blueprint-like fashion. It even had which people were walking around right now. For example, Major Lennox was coming around the corner while almost everyone else was in the rec room, their rooms, or the canteen. On cue, Lennox came marching around the corner in his usual military stance with another person who I hadn't picked up on my map. He looked about in his late twenties, early thirties, a clean haircut for his brunette hair and piercing bright blue eyes. He seemed to have a faded scar going across his left eye. Whatever forged that mark, must have been painful. He seemed very well built. Even more than your typical soldier.

"Good morning Major Lennox, sir. I hope you both had a pleasant sleep?" I greeted. I knew that I had to be very respectful to him. Not only because of his rank, but because I hoped we could be good comrades in the future.

"Morning Amelia. And it was okay. This is Ironhide. I believe you met yesterday along with the other Autobots. He'll be watching over you to make sure you don't do anything... well, bad. So you'll need to see him once every hour to make sure you aren't doing anything you're not supposed to. He'll be around the training room waiting for you. Good luck. I recall Ratchet saying that he wanted to see you in the med bay ASAP. So you better get a move on." Lennox explained everything to me. With me just nodding from time to time to show him that I was understanding all that he was saying. Soon enough, it was just me and Ironhide left in the hallway. There was an awkward silence between us. Although, it seemed he was... glaring at me almost as if he was disgusted at me. What was his problem anyways? First he pisses off Barricade, then he glares at me as if I was a scrawny spider about to be crushed under his clad leather boots. Well... mind you, in his bi-pedal form, I was a scrawny human that could easily be crushed under his foot. Yet, that was no reason to look at me like that. And to be honest, it was pissing me off.

"Um... Sir, have I done anything to upset you? Because whatever I did, I am sorry. I didn't mean to." I told him. He just grunted in return, looking away from me before walking off somewhere else. Leaving me flustered and confused. "Well... nice talking to you too. Bye." I grumbled sarcastically before heading in the direction the map said the med bay was. A left, a right, a left, a left again. God if I didn't have this map I would've never found this place in such a short time. In no time at all, I found it and gently knocked. Nervously, I wrapped myself in my arms. What if he _was _like Doctor? What if he tried to hurt me? He couldn't though could he? he was an Autobot, so he couldn't hurt me if they know that I'm part human.

Soon enough, I heard a voice telling me to come inside. Still unsure of going in, I snuck inside and gently shut the door as quiet as a mouse. Yet, how he still hears me was amazing.

"It's about time you got here." Ratchet, I think, stated. A confused look spread across my facial features.

"E-Excuse me? I don't follow." I asked him.

"I've been expecting you for two hours now. Humans are very tardy when it comes to being on time." he replied. Feeling a bit insulted at his reply, I waslked right up to his foot and placed my hands on my hips.

"When are you going to get it in your processors that I'm only half human?" I asked him impatiently.

"When there's proof. And there won't be any until Wheeljack wakes up from stasis." he replied. With that, he transformed to his vehicle form and out came what I suppose is his holoform. He looked about in his early thirties with short brown hair, starting to grey slightly. He also wore a plaid green shirt and a crisp white lab coat with dark blue bootcut jeans. Had to say, he did look nice for a false body.

"Fine then. But could you at least call me by my name and I won't call you Cybertronian whenever I want to talk to you?" I requested of him.

"Alright then... Amelia. I just want to check your vitals and other small things. Nothing major. Okay Amelia?" he asked me. While nodding, I sat down on the berth. Ratchet put a device around my arm that looked and felt like a pressure cuff. It was a pressure cuff. Of course, what else could it be? He seemed to be monitoring the meter around my arm. Primus I am stupid sometimes.

During the whole ten minutes I was there, we spent the time in silence. I'm not sure how many things he was checking. I honestly didn't care. As long as he would hurry up and let me start working. I wasn't gaining any respect or trust by sitting about, so I needed to stand out and to prove myself. In here, I couldn't do that very well. Actually, I guess I could try and do a runner. But that wouldn't gain me any respect. It would just annoy Ratchet and most likely a few others.

I knew that they didn't trust me. I knew that they didn't _like_ me even. But what I don't understand is... why don't they believe me. Obviously I wouldn't be making this up. Maybe it was the fact that I've just come out of Decepticon territory? Was it because I was friends with Barricade, a former 'Con? Or was it that my own father couldn't remember having a child with my mother. The third one was most likely the reason. Optimus Prime was their leader. They had to believe their leader. Who would they believe first; their honest, trustworthy, well-known leader? Or a human look-a-like who turns up on their doorstep who they don't even know, with a 'Con saying that he was her father? I know who I would have vouched for. And I know who anyone else would've as well.

Though, I have to consider myself lucky that they didn't throw me out of here on my ass. They could've even just killed me because I know that some of them think that I am a 'Con pretender. What I need is for someone, even if it's the cleaning lady, to trust me enough to give me a chance to prove myself. At least I will have that chance soon. Once they see the energon in my blood, they will have to do a comparison scan of it to Optimus' and then they will all know my heritage and they will have to believe me. They need to.

"Okay Amelia. You check out healthy and the cut on your head shall go in a few days as long as you don't bang your head up again too much. You can get back to work." Ratchet announced, making me jump out of my deep thoughts.

"Really? So I'm not going to get ill from my time in a damp cell?" I asked him curiously. He looked at me as if I had lost my mind, but then it turned to confusion, then a blank expression.

"...No." he replied bluntly. Wow... someone's the life of the party around here.

"Alright... thank you Ratchet." I thanked him, sliding off the berth, before walking away.

"Amelia, while you were with the Decepticons, what did they do to you exactly?" the medic asked me, forcing me to freeze in my tracks. My breath became heavy as scenarios re-played through my head of all those night there. Each of their grim faces as they played with me. It was sick, Quickly, I shook my head vigorously to dismiss the violating images from my mind.

"Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to." I shot back at him hurtfully, not even sparing a glance at him. Before he could ask anything else, I ran out the medbay to escape his prodding into my history. What right did he have, asking me questions like that? None as far as I am concerned. People shouldn't butt their noses in other people's personal life unless said person allows them to. I forget how rude and inconsiderate some people can be when they're with a stranger. But that's still no excuse.

Wiping away the single tears on my face, I set off to find someone in need of assistance with messages.

* * *

**What do you think? Not too much of a cliffhanger is it? I don't know how to finish a chapter properly without knocking someone unconscious! *Glances to an unconscious Lennox and Epps on the floor next to me* Sorry guys, I don't know my own strength. *Whispers***

**Anyways! I have a questionnaire for all of you. Should I have it that Elita and Optimus are together now, or not? *Hinthint There would be anger from AmeliaHinthint***

**Hope you enjoyed this very late chapter, sorry about that again. Until next time. (Hopefully not in like 2 weeks time)**


	8. Author's Note (Sorry)

**Sorry, this isn't an update. But I just need you all to know tat I am NOT dead... not yet anyways! I have an infection in my left lung and i am coughing like crazy. This is to let you know I will not be writing the next chapter until i am at least well enough to go back to school. I even can't really write this... too tired. My coughing has been keeping me up at nights. But I am still on fanfiction at least once a day, mainly in the afternoon. So if you have any suggestions about the next chapter, do not feel afraid to PM or review me your ideas. Since I haven't started writing it yet, I may use your suggestions.**

**I still need your opinions on whether I should have Optimus and Elita together in this story. It is very important to me that it _is _what you viewers want. I can't know what you want unless you tell me. Sadly, I am NOT a telepath. I do NOT know what you are thinking! I have one vote so far for Optimus and Elita being together, but I need more than that. I need at least five opinions between the two options. I must mention that if they were togther, it would be a lot more emotional on Amelia's side, thinking that Optimus had left her mother for someone else.**

**So let me know what you want, how you want it and... no that's it. What and How.**

**Please R&R, Thank you**


End file.
